The transgender Potter
by Bama24
Summary: Anna Potter was always diffrent, and she has always longed to be known as a boy. Now with her parents and siblings support, Anna becomes Albus Severus Potter. Rated T for content.


James Potter could remember his sister Anna Jennifer Potter; he remembered how he had two sisters, and the feeling of protecting both of them. The thing about his sister Anna was that she always seemed different from all the other girls that James knew, he understood that there re tomboys out there, but to James, Anna was more than that. It was the way she acted, she always wanted to be a part of the boys, but of course, as the big brother he was, that did not happen very often. James always found it weird how Anna never liked wearing a dress; she acted as if she was not supposed to wear it. Even Molly, their cousin, another tomboy wore a dress every now and then. James just did not understand his younger sister, it was not that he did not love her, of course he did, she was his sister, she was just different, nothing else to it. It was years later before James could understand why; at least he tried to understand.

James was 13, Anna was 12, and Lily was 11.

It was summer vacation, and James and Anna were home from Hogwarts, both have passed their finals with flying colors. It was a few days after they got back, it felt good to be back home and have no homework for a change. James couldn't wait until Lily got there, and he just knew she would be a Gryffindor along with him and Anna. It was after dinner time that their mother had something to say to the family.

"James, Lily," Ginny said, Anna was by her side as she spoke, and Harry looked on, waiting to see if he would have to jump in. "I have something important to tell the both of you."

"What is it mum?" James asked.

"Yeah mummy what is it?" Lily asked after James.

"Anna does not want to go by 'Anna' anymore," Ginny said, she knew this would make Anna very happy, and Ginny did not want her to be unhappy, even under circumstances like this. "Under your fathers help, she wants to be called 'Albus'."

"What do you mean?" James asked, he did not understand why his sister wanted a boy's name. Lily looked confused as she looked at her mother.

"What your mum is saying," Harry said standing up, "Is that Anna wants to be a boy, and has always wanted to be a boy, and to be treated like one, which is why he has decided to take the name Albus. Your mum and I will explain it as best as we can if neither of you don't understand."

"This is something I really want," 'Albus' said. James looked at Albus, he did not know what to think. He had no idea it was even possible for someone who was born a girl to want to become a boy.

"So I have a new brother now?" Lily asked. Harry, Ginny, and Albus nodded at her question.

"Are you ok with this Lily?" Albus asked looking at Lily. Lily hesitated but she finally nodded, and she saw her new brother smile. She did not understand why her sister wanted to be named Albus or be referred to a boy now, but she did not want to see him un happy. She wanted to support him, even if it did seem weird to her.

"James?" Albus asked, James looked at him, he knew his sister wants this, he knew he would be gaining a brother, which was something he never had before, but James always wanted one. On the upside, he had a new brother but he wondered if this was just a phase or a permanent decision.

"If it makes you happy then yeah… I support you," James answered. Albus smiled at his brother, he felt happy knowing his parents and siblings supported his life long decision on this.

…That night…

It was later on that night, and James was in his room, he looked up at his ceiling. If this decision was life long, then how come he just found out? Did Anna or Albus fear of what he would do? Or even say? James had no idea, but James did know that he would support his sibling. No matter what happens.

…The next day…

The next day was when James realized that Albus was serious about being a boy. It was in the early afternoon that Albus came in with dad from shopping, and James saw Anna was no long Anna, it was definitely Albus. The elbow length brown was cut shorter and looked more masculine (I am not sure if Albus in the novel inherited both Harry's eyes and hair, but I decided to go with just the eyes in this). His brown hair was shorter to where most of the ears were showing on the side and back, and his hair in the front was swept over his eye brows. The style reminded James of his own hair style, except James had black hair. James also noticed that Albus wore clothes that looked like they belonged on a boy, where they used to be feminine clothes that just looked masculine.

"Wow, mum is going to freak," James said, looking Albus.

"Thanks James, I believe I will take that as a complement," Albus told his brother.

"Oh your home," Ginny said as she walked into the family den. She saw Albus and she smiled warmly at him. "You look so great honey."

"Thanks mum," Albus said.

"I see you had some fun," Ginny said inspecting the two bags of some clothes.

"Yeah I did," Albus said, "dad helped me out a lot."

"That's great Albus," Ginny said with her warm smile. "I am glad you had a good time with your dad. Did you go to Saint Mungo's?"

"Yeah, there is a form that we need to read before anything is what the healer said," Harry said.

"Ok, I figured there would be a few, "Ginny said. Harry and Ginny went to the kitchen to read over the forms.

"Hey Al, so you're really going to do this arnt you?" James asked looking at Albus. "Being a transgender and all."

"Yeah I am James," Albus said. "I have always felt different and when I read about transgender's, I realized that is what I am, which why I never felt like I fit in."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" James asked.

"I was… I don't know… scared I guess," Albus said. James looked at Albus. He did wish that Albus would have told him about being a transgender, but James could see why Albus would have been scared to tell him in the first place.

"It's ok Ann…I mean Albus," James said. "This is what you want right?"

"Yeah James it is," Albus told him.

"Good, I will… help you in any I can," James told him.

Harry and Ginny were in the dining room, the form was spread out on the kitchen table. So far they have learned that most transgender's feel like that they are born in the wrong body since the day they were born, so to speak. For Ginny that was hard to hear, she wished her child would have told her about feeling like that. She would have understood and she would have helped him as much as she could.

"You ok Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I'm ok Harry," Ginny said. "I just wished I knew about all of this sooner."

"I know, I do too, but, we know now and all we can do is just support him and do what we can." Harry said. Ginny nodded, she knew he was right.

"We need to get a prescription of testosterone?" Ginny asked,

"That's right," Harry said. "The healer said there is a potion he can take once a month, or daily injection."

"It says that the potion is a decade newer, and is best for students," Ginny said, reading from the form. "It says the potion, just like the injection, removes female hormones and replaces it with male hormone. The potion or injection does not build any male sexual organs. It does however shrink female breasts and will disappear over time."

"How long does that take?" Harry asked.

"A few months, like three or four at least, but a year is at most" Ginny informed him.

"What about the…. You know?" Harry said.

"It says you will need surgery for that," Ginny said.

"I thought there will be a potion for that," Harry said, Ginny smilled at Harry.

"Of course not Harry," Ginny said. "Wizards have not figured that out yet."

"There is a bone re-growth potion but not one for that?" Harry asked, feeling confused.

"Harry, should we tell Ron and Hermione first?" Ginny asked, Harry looked at her.

"Yeah, we need to tell someone about it, Hermione should be knowledgeable about this." Harry said.

…A few days later…

James was getting used to having a brother, and Albus, even though he was born a girl, Albu was a lot of fun to be around, and he was getting used to calling Anna "Albus" now. None of the family knew about Anna being a transgender and wanting to be a boy. That was if James's parents were not sending them owls just yet. Albus wanted to tell everyone slowly and luckily his parents thought the same thing. Ron and Hermione Weasley were in the family den, sitting next to Harry and Ginny Potter. Hugo and Lily were outside playing, James, Albus, and Rose were sitting in the family den.

"So, Anna is a transgender?" Ron asked. "And she wants to be a boy? Correct?"

"Yeah, we only just found out a few days ago ourselves" Ginny said to her brother.

"You want to be called Albus?" Hermione asked. Albus nodded.

"Yeah, dad said that was a name he and mum were going to use if they had another son," Albus told his aunt.

"Sounds like you made up your mind Albus" Hermione said, "if you have any questions or anything, just ask."

Harry and Ginny felt grateful to Hermione and Ron.

"We will help out as much as we can, support wise anyway," Ron said.

"Thanks uncle Ron, aunt Hermione," Albus said.

"What about school?" Ron asked, "I mean what will happen when he is in school?"

"We may go with the potion alternative of testosterone," Ginny said.

"That's good, doing it the other way can be difficult," Hermione said.

"What about everyone else?" Ron asked, when he said 'everyone else' he really meant the whole family.

"We decided to tell everyone, just not at once," Ginny said. "Albus wants to tell others about it with a small audience, like what we are doing now."

James listened to his parents and aunt and uncle talk about what they should do: that Albus should take the potion form of testosterone and that they should tell their grandparents Molly and Author Weasley next. James agreed with them silently, their grandma and grandpa should be told next. James did wonder on how they would handle the news that their granddaughter will become their new grandson.

….

It was a few weeks later that Albus had his first testosterone potion. It was hard for him to describe the taste that morning. It was an acquired taste for him. His mother smiled at him as she saw the face he gave after drinking the potion.

"Tastes awful?" she asked him.

"Not really, but… it is an awkward taste." He said to her as he put the glass down.

"You will get used to it," Ginny said assuring. Ginny felt pretty positive on that.

"Man I hope so," Albus said, he hoped she was right about that. "At least its only once a month."

"You know Albus," Ginny said. "You may lose friends, I just hope you know that. Not everyone will be excepting like me, your father, siblings, your aunts and uncles about this."

"I know mum," he said. Albus knew the consequences of what he was doing, especially with friends. He had no idea how they will react but he hoped that if they didn't want to be friends with him, they should tell him now. Albus has already sent an owl to a few of his closest friends last week, and so far none of them have replied. In a Albus was not worried, he understood that it was a bit to take in.

"Mum," Lily said as she walked into the kitchen, her red hair was down and she was wearing her regular PJ's, "What is for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon," Ginny said. Lily made a face. She did not care much for eggs, she preferred waffles in the morning.

"But we had that yesterday," lily said.

"No we didn't, we had oatmeal yesterday, not eggs and bacon." Ginny reminded her daughter.

"Do I have to eat it?" Lily asked.

"Yes dear, you do," Ginny said as she put a plate of eggs and bacon on the table in front of her. Lily looked at her brother Albus, who was halfway finished of eating his breakfast.

**AN: End of chapter 1, I would like to continue this story, let me know what you all think. **


End file.
